With the ongoing digitization in the information industry, inkjet recording has been widely used as a recording (printing) method in homes and businesses. Inkjet recording, which allows high-quality, high definition images to be recorded, has been used not only in printing on paper, but also in textile printing on fibers.
As is generally known, when an ink comprising a pigment as a colorant is printed on a fiber, the pigment does not permeate or dye the fiber, but remains on the surface of the fiber; therefore, a binder component is required to fix the pigment to the fiber. However, an ink comprising a large amount of binder component comprises, for example, a reduced amount of solvent for retaining moisture. Such an ink has a problem in that it dries quickly and thus causes ejection failure in printers and ejection failure and head clogging after standing in an open environment. Accordingly, there is a strong need to solve this problem.
The problem of the ejectability of inkjet inks comprising pigments is disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2.